Zombie High
by Dragon of the far east
Summary: Zombies Attack a local College what will happen when the students fight back, and what is with that crazy ROTC instructor.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes I do not own anything except my original characters any name likeness or familiarity are purely coincidentally. I write for pleasure so i take no profit in writing these works. Now that I put up my anti-lawyer shield we can move on to the details. I have always been a fan of zombie movies even the black and white ones, and I had this idea floating around for awhile and i finally got around to writing it. Now for some thank yous, I would like to thank my friend FlyingHawaiian22 for helping me beta this work he has been really helpful for grammar and story progression. So I hope you guys and gals enjoy this story and as always Read Review and comment. Have a nice day.

Chapter Zero Intro

John was driving a hummer going down some lonely highway driving by burnt out cars, seeing people dead lying on the road. He had his best friend, girlfriend, and some Asian dude who called himself A-pack, and his ROTC instructor Sgt. Oarsman. The group was tense they had just gotten out of their college alive, and were barreling towards Alaska armed to the teeth. This was the world they lived in now this fucked up world of dead people coming back to life, and the ironic thing was 24 hours ago they were worrying about finals, now they were worrying about having their faces clawed off by a flesh starved zombie. Interesting how life has its twists and turns. Before I get too far I probably should explain how this all happened well it started out like any other day for me. (Flash Back)

Chapter 1 outbreak

John was on his local college dorms roof thinking about his life and how bad things were, his parents were getting a divorce, which caused his girlfriend to break-up with him, because of his depressed state he was just not having a good senior year, promptly taking out a cigarette from his pocket and the lighter he lit the cigarette then thought to himself "Thank god I got the army to look forward to". He then leaned up against the railing overlooking the schools courtyard to the main gate. He looked towards the Main Street of his town of Ann Arbor, Michigan and thought, Huh never this quite it must be around noon and yet there are no people, except for a couple of homeless people that always hangs out in the corners next the school. Something then caught his eye some guy was in the school courtyard walking around with a limp with his arms raised "That's weird must be one of the drama students." He then noticed one of the school's gym teachers walking over to the man, and he could hear him shout "Get off of school property now you drunk before I call the cops" the man did not reply only moving closer and closer to the teacher, the teacher was getting nervous and shouted yet again "Leave now" the next thing happened so fast John had no idea what had happened all he saw was blood spewing out of the teachers neck John promptly dropped his cigarette and starting running to find his girlfriend Sarah and his best friend Mike. He was running through the hallways as fast as he could, ignoring everything he just saw he just had to find those two and get out of this school before it crumbles to chaos and anarchy. He thought to himself "Thank god we are all in the same class" he then quickly slammed open the door and shouted "sorry to intrude professor but the dean sent me to get Sarah and Mike". He hoped silently to himself I hope he believes this the professor then said "Sure thing John, Sarah Mike go with John I was beginning to wonder what caused you to miss class today" Sarah and Mike got up and collected the bags and walked out the door when the group was outside John then turned to his ex-girlfriend and best friend and pulled them away from the door so no one could hear them Mike was the first one to notice what was wrong and said "John what's going on dude what does the dean want" Sarah was the next person to chime in a response "Yeah why did you drag us out of class you know I need that class to graduate." John turned to his group and said "Guys when I was on the roof taking a smoke break I saw one of the teachers get his arm ripped off by some drunk we need to get out of here I have a really bad feeling." Sarah then said "John your overreacting you're probably just stressed out and besides campus security can handle it." As soon as she finished this sentence the dean came over the pa system and said "Students and staff a trespasser has entered the school" the next thing they heard was struggling and screams of terror. John then turned to his group "We need to leave now".

Author's note gripping plot well if some of you guys are screaming he borrowed that from High School of the dead, burn him to the post, I had to do it because High School of the dead had the best plot for an zombie outbreak in a school, and I borrowed some of their ideas and incorporated into my own story just for the first chapter the rest will be all of my ideas mwahahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I do not own anything except my original characters I only write for pleasure I take no profit in any of these writings this is a Fan fiction piece take that you stupid lawyers try and get through my shield mwhahahaha Now onto to Chapter 2 and thank you Flying Hawaiian 22 for helping me write this story. Now onto Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Survive

John Turned to Sarah and said "So does that answer your question" both of them nodded. Mike then asked "What's the plan John" John then stated "The best plan for us right now is to go to the ROTC barracks they have weapons and vehicles we can use" Sarah chirped in "But that's across campus you sure we can get there before we run into trouble". "Yeah we can I know a couple of short cuts the only thing we need to do is avoid people until we get to the barracks". Now with the plan set they sprinted towards the nearest exit." John was thinking to himself "god I hope I'm right" they made it through the next few buildings, with no problem at all until they reached the military science building and ran straight through until they reached the barracks and shut the door and started piling desks and beds in front of it. Mike shouted "Damn it John what the hell is going on this seems like some really bad zombie movie." John turned to him and spoke "I don't know buddy do you have any cigarettes man I hate running." The group heard a cough come from the corner and saw smoke coming from something. Mike was the first person to realize who it was and asked "Aren't you that guy in my dorm hall who tried to sell me pot last week." The Asian who was pretending to black, stood up and said "Yah dog were you still interested in buying that weed." The whole group was trying to hold back from laughing at this oxymoron and John asked "Do you know what's going on outside?" "Naw why dog are the po po's doing a drug search or something cuse ive been lighting up a J and smoking out by the way names A-pack stands for Asian pack" John sighed this was going to be difficult. "Alright so long story short people are eating each other and we had to run here to relax and come up with a plan" A-pack then said "Yah dog I get you society is turning against each other the best thing to do now is sit back and light up hommie." John sighed "No not like that like ripping each other's faces off and consuming the flesh" A-pack finally got it "That's some deep shit dog alright what's the plan." John then stated "I figure since the barracks is far enough away from the main campus we can just wait here and rest for awhile while getting some weapons and a hummer from the motor pool." A-pack then retorted "For sure, For sure dog, now in the meantime does anyone want to hit this shit up cause I can't let it go to waste." The whole group shouted "NO"!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I do not own anything except my original characters I only write for pleasure I take no profit in any of these writings this is a Fan fiction piece take that you stupid lawyers try and get through my shield mwhahahaha Now onto to Chapter 2 and thank you Flying Hawaiian 22 for helping me write this story. Now onto Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Regroup

John was tired his body ached from the physical punishment his body took just by running to the barracks full speed. He turned to his ever-growing group with worry, and said "Guys the Man whose charge of the barracks did you see him on our way in." A-pack spoke up "Yah I did Dog he said he was going to the motor pool to work on his fly ride." John sighed in relief "Good he should still be there, and those things probably haven't got out here yet." Sarah chimed in "Yah but why does that matter were safe" the group shook their heads in agreement, John shouted "How long do you think that would last, we needed to find a safe spot to think that's why we went here we need to leave the city and go north." Sarah asked what the group was thinking "Why North John" John answered "Think about not a whole lot of people live up there what we need to do is think of a place where people aren't around and whatever this disease is hasn't touched that far yet." A-pack thought of the perfect place "Yo dog why not Alaska if you say those things are dead doesn't that mean that their blood stopped flowing and they freeze and turn to ice." Everyone was shocked that A-pack had said something intelligent Mike then retorted "How do you know that A-pack" A-pack retorted "I'm pre-med dog, my Dad Is the head dog over at Michigan's medical department so I know a lot about medical mombo-jumbo Home-slice." Everyone sweat dropped at this proclamation. John turned the group to the matter at hand "So I guess the plan Is to head to Alaska, what we need to do is get the armory open and take all the weapons and live ammo we can pack into a hummer." Sarah asked "Where is the armory" John replied "its right behind us with the big yellow sign saying armory." The group then looked up to notice a sign saying armory, Sarah answered "Ohh I guess I was just so worried about trying to those things out of here I didn't look around." John turned back to the group again and said "Well now that we got a plan Mike, A-pack come with me were going to get the weapons, Sarah try and look around for bags we can put the ammo and guns in, I think the armory just got a mini—gun for a demonstration for class tomorrow. So there should be live ammo for that we can attach it to a hummer, alright everybody now the plan." The group nodded "Let's get to it then". The group broke to do their assigned tasks.

Alright another one bites the dust, few notes about the chapter and next one this chapter explains why the group was heading north and how they obtained weapons, next chapter we will meet Sgt. Oarsman little description on him. Former Black ops served in Vietnam, and several other engagements from Central America to Russia his last mission ended with him going psycho for having an enemy shoot his best friend and in retaliation killing the entire base with a Rambo style knife. If you have seen The Venture brothers Oarsman is a Brock Sampson clone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sgt. Oarsman

Sgt. Oarsman was in the motor pool working on the mini-gun attachment for his hummer's demonstration to the ROTC students. He then took a quick breather, he was almost done he thought to himself after wiping away his sweat "Man I would kill for some action right now I wish they would have approved my transfer to a actual combat unit instead of this academy bull shit." As if his prays were answered by the war gods a group of kids ran in armed to the teeth he noticed one of the kids "What the hell are you doing Cadet Shay" John did a quick salute and said "Sir these are some friends of mine we just escaped the school hoping to take a vehicle and escape your welcome to join us." Oarsman sighed and shouted back "Escape from what get over to the hummer and explain to me what the hell Is going on" the group walked over to the Sergeant and John started to explain "Sir something's happened people are eating each other alive and there are just too many for the police or army to handle so we figured to get weapons and head north" The Sergeant's prayers were answered by the war gods. As if on cue, a woman walked in with a limp looking ghostly pale and skin ripped off her face and blood was all over her clothing. Oarsman cursed and threw his combat knife and it landed dead in the middle between her eyes the monster dropped dead he walked over and dug his knife out and put it into its holster and said "Damn I guess you were right kid get in the hummer I just filled it up. Do you know how to drive stick and did you grab the mini-gun in the armory." John shook his head and said "Yeah I did it's in the bag and I brought the live ammo too" he lifted a heavy black duffle bag and also added "Yeah I can but I thought you were going to drive Sir?" The sergeant retorted as he finished putting on the mini-gun ,"And I guess you're going to operate the mini-gun right? Hell no I want some of this action just keep the hummer straight and steady were gonna kill these fuckers while getting out of here ." the rest of the group piled in the hummer with A-pack and Oarsman in the back and John driving and Sarah riding shotgun. A-pack then said "Let's bounce hommie." John then shifted the hummer into first gear and gunned it shifting along the way to reach max speed. John shouted to Oarsman "Got Zombies dead ahead sir everybody cover your ears it's going to get loud." Everybody did so and Oarsman cocked the mini-gun back and laughed manically "Ha, ha, ha, ha it's been a long time death let's go" He squeezed the trigger and let go few small burst round plastering a couple of zombies in front of him. "Ha look at that blood everywhere, thank you war gods." As he was doing this the group all had nervous looks on their faces and they all thought thank god he's on our side. Oarsman shouted to the group "Hey guys do you mind if we clear out the campus first I got to vent my frustrations a little." John said nervously "Yah sure whatever you say just don't kill us." Oarsman was open business the killing business part. He re-loaded the mini gun and reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette and his lighter and lit his cigarette. He shouted "I need you to drive around campus for a little while until we run out of ammo for the mini-gun then I'm going to clear out the student center I need to dish out some payback." 

Alright the next chapter is going to get very bloody but it is going to have some humor in it it will be short so as always Read Review Comment.


End file.
